Peter Parker (Earth-760207)
| Relatives = May Parker (Aunt), Ben Parker (Uncle, deceased), Mary Fitzpatrick (Mother, deceased), Richard Parker (Father, deceased) | Universe = Earth-760207 | BaseOfOperations = New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Hazel | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = College Student; former adventurer, vigilante | Education = | Origin = Human mutate | PlaceOfBirth = New York, New York | Creators = Morgan Gendel | First = Spider-Man: The New Animated Series Season 1 1 | Last = Spider-Man: The New Animated Series Season 1 13 | Quotation = Too bad nobody told me that being a superhero is an impossible game to win, or that the ones closest to me would always suffer the most. Some would hold a grudge against me. And some, who tried to give me so much...only to lose everything. I don't want to cause any more pain here. I can't live with that burden any longer. So it's time for me to say: Goodbye, Spider-Man. | Speaker = Peter Parker | QuoteSource = Spider-Man: The New Animated Series Season 1 13 | HistoryText = Introduction .]] Spider-Man from this reality shares a similar history to Earth-96283 counterpart although the series takes place a year after Harry Osborn's father (Norman Osborn) passed away. In this series, Peter was taking photos of the campus angry mob. He is then confronted by a janitor who asks him what he thinks on the whole incident with the angry mob. Peter then finds out that the angry mob is because of people's apartments getting knocked down by Oscorp to make a research facility. A day after that there was a priceless ruby in the Manhattan Museum of Art when a white astronaut looking figure comes out of nowhere and uses a magnetic pull to grab the ruby and speed off. Peter was there taking photos for the Daily Bugle and when he saw this he quickly donned the Spider-Man suit and chased after him. The suspect had gotten away due to causing Peter to stop and save nearby civilians. A few days after the angry mob then claims that there was a anonymous donation worth the value of the priceless ruby. They then predict who it was. This donation was still not enough to accommodate the residents to a new hotel. Peter thought the janitor was suspicious of the crime. He then followed him to his hotel and found out Turbo-Jet was him. He then followed him again to find out he was making a deal with a mysterious figure and said "if they think I'm a hero, than there's choice. They are just too stupid to realize." Peter then broke off the deal and soon after the cops arrived. They falsely blamed Spider-Man for the cash exchanged and they fled. Soon after, Harry had his speech for the facility when Turbo Jet appeared to steal a precious telescope being donated somewhere. Peter then arrived on the scene and was chasing after Turbo Jet when he grabbed Mary Jane Watson as a hostage. Peter then defeated Turbo Jet and is then seen kissing Mary Jane. Conflict with The Kingpin Peter a week later was seen on his computer in his apartment calculating his apartment expenses when an attack helicopter was seen shooting a moving limo. He then stops the helicopter to only find out it was a set-up so they could find him. The men exiting the helicopter then claimed to be the F.B.I. and told Peter that there was a super chip called TX-1 that can decrypt digital bank codes and steal money, they then say that Peter will be rewarded for his heroics. Meanwhile in Peter's personal life Mary Jane was doing a production and Peter was invited to along with Harry Osborn. On the very next day, Peter then infiltrates the tower and steals the chip. He then gives it to the mysterious limo an hour later and then sees the Kingpin and hands the chip to him. The limo then takes off and Peter is left there feeling ripped off. He then heads to Mary-Jane's production when he says to himself "I've been scammed!" Spider-man then stopped Kingpin and returned the TX-1 to the F.B.I. Confrontation with Curt Connors Peter was working at school with Dr. Curt Connors when the doctor had discovered a way to regenerate his amputated arm that was lost in an federal government accident. When Dr. Connors injects himself with a formula he had invented, he ends up mutating into a giant Lizard that has a personal vendetta against Oscorp for being involved in the loss of his arm. Meanwhile, Peter was helping Harry move into his dad's old office in the Oscorp tower. He had also been witness to a crime scene near the labs so he was brought into question. When The Lizard came and invaded the police station, Peter quickly suited up as Spider-Man and chased Connors. When he figured out Connor's plan, he went to Oscorp to warn Harry and stop the Lizard. He eventually tricked him into cutting off his own arm again on accident and eventually was able to web him up to bring him in. He broke free of the webbing and fell to his death. Showdown with Shikata Peter had faced one of his most worthy adversaries when movie producer/hunter Richard Damien had hired Shikata to hunt down Spider-Man. She had been granted magical abilities from her sword of unknown origin. When Shikata had spent days studying Spider-Man's fighting style, she realized that she could not promise Damien that she wouldn't kill him. In return, Damien sent hit-men to kill Shikata and almost succeeded until Peter intervened. She then told Peter that she would not stop until either one of them were killed. Shikata then went and decapitated Damien. When Shikata threatened to kill Mary Jane, Peter used her magical sword against her and destroyed it, causing her to turn into a mist and presumably die. Terror of Talon Peter was doing his usual nightly routine of checking for crime around the city when he ran into Talon who was caught attempting to steal an MTV Movie award. After escaping, she showed up again in Peter's life, this time as Harry's girlfriend, Cheyenne. Peter was suspicious of her and tried to warn Harry, but ended up causing a rift in their friendship. When Peter went to confront her as Spider-Man, they were interrupted by the NYPD who ended up shooting her leg. She escaped, but Peter and Harry were able to re-patch their friendship. A few weeks later 3 nano tech thieves called the "Pterodax" were trying to rob priceless incyrption gems. Peter then arrives on the scene cracking jokes while beating the two thugs. The leader then chucked out a woman trying to get Spider-Man to save her, in which he did which gave the Pterodax some time to escape. In Peter's personal life, Mary Jane wanted to go to the movies with Peter and they arranged 7:00 tomorrow. Peter then took his photographs of the Pterodax to the Empire 1 News place and sold it there. Peter met a young woman named Indy. She helped Peter sell his photos to Indy's manager in hope she will get on the evening news. The next day Peter went back to Empire 1 to thank Indy for her help. The Pterodax at that momment took Empire 1 hostage for putting Peter's newsphotos on the news. They then said they will place bombs around Empire 1 and they wanted Spider-Man there. Peter was also taken hostage and when he got the chance he switched into the Spider suit. He then went into Empire 1 and realized it was a set up and they left. The timer for the bombs had started and Spider-Man defused them quickly and saved the hostages. He then left and switched back to his Peter clothes and left Empire 1 and kissed Indy, Mary Jane had just arrived and saw the kiss. 6 months later Peter had difficulties with his love life. He liked Mary Jane and Indy. He then came across two mind controlling twins and was hypnotized, not knowing he defeated them and sent them back to prison. He then saw the Pterodax take hostages above ESU science center (the same one Harry built) and defeated the Pterodax with only the ESU sign fall off and land on Harry's arm giving him a cast. A few days later Spider-Man's old rivals, Kraven and Silver Sable were looking for revenge. Spider-Man then defeated Silver Sable but Kraven got away. A few hours later Spider-Man revealed his identity to Mary Jane and Kraven took her hostage and then killed her saying "All I want is to see you suffer!" He then got away leaving Mary Jane to die in his arms. Peter and Harry were at the cemetery at M.J's tombstone. Harry then said "Do you see now why I always hated Spider-Man." Peter then was totally pissed and regret being Spider-Man when a mysterious man (voiced by Stan Lee) convinced Peter to get revenge on Kraven. The mind hypnosis twins then were sitting next to him and said to each other "his ready, he believes it all!" They then told Spider-Man where Kraven was and he went to kill him. Meanwhile the twins had Mary Jane captured meaning that he failed to put the Gaines Twins in prison. Meanwhile Peter fought Kraven and was strangling him to death when he saw outside the ESU science sign when he remembered it was ripped off. He then stopped strangling Kraven and said "When was the last time we fought?" Kraven then said "Ages ago!" and then asked the cops when the last time he fought the Pterodax, Silver Sable, and others. The mind twins then saw on the news that Kraven was still alive and that Spider-Man didn't avenge "Mama and Papa". Peter then went to Indy for help and she helped him but thought he was on a big "scoop" and went behind him in secret. Spider-Man then fought the Gaines Twins and was on the rooftops with the sister. She then hypnotised him but it failed and he threw her off the building. The other brother was behind him laughing and then the sister came and said "look over the side, hero!" Peter then looked over the building and saw Indy there! Peter, Harry and Mary Jane were then at the hospital and were told that she may never regain conciousness. Spider-Man then became infamous and was told by the news to turn himself in or "hang up his webs". Peter agreed but didn't say it out loud. He then said "but not quite yet." He then picked up a acid off the table that would be used to put down Indy and left the hospital. The Gaines Twins then were locking up their warehouse in the evening when Spider-Man arrived and injected the brother with the acid and he died. The sister then tried running Peter over with a gas truck. She then uses her powers to make herself look like Indy but Peter fights it and the oil truck goes into the high voltage and explodes. Peter then pushes himself out of the rubble and has a extremely torn costume. Peter then places his Spider-Man costume in a briefcase and some bricks inside as well. Peter then lectured us saying "Who knew being a superhero was a impossible game to win, people who are the most close get the most hurt. The people who believe things and get thrown out. And people who give the most, just to lose everything. I can't live with this burden anymore, i guess it is time to say, goodbye Spider-Man." He then chucks his suit case into the water outside Manhattan. He then saw himself as Spider-Man in the water and then himself. He then walks away, knowing that he has quit being Spider-Man and regrets getting that spider-bite. | Powers = Seemingly those of Peter Parker of Earth-96283. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Parker Family Category:Human/Spider Hybrids Category:Organic Webbing Category:Radioactive Spider-Powered Category:Web-Slinging Category:Wallcrawling Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Agility